The present invention relates to the field of photography and, more specifically, to a processing apparatus for manipulating a self-processing film unit to effect wetting of a given surface area thereof with a low viscosity processing liquid.
Commonly assigned co-pending application U.S. application Ser. No. 445,417, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,037 , filed on even date herewith discloses and claims a longitudinally extending self-processing film unit comprising a sheet-like photosensitive film component and a liquid applicator secured thereto.
The film component includes one or more photosensitive layers and has an outer surface with a given area thereof that is configured to be wetted with a low viscosity processing liquid, following exposure of the one or more photosensitive layers, to initiate processing of the film component.
The liquid applicator attached to the film component includes an initially folded and releasably sealed enclosure section having therein means yieldably holding a substantially uniformly distributed supply of a low viscosity processing liquid. The liquid holding means may include, for example, an absorbent pad soaked with the processing liquid. The liquid applicator also includes a leader tab forming section disposed between one end of the film component and the enclosure section, and being movable, in response to a longitudinally directed compressive force applied to the film unit, from an initial substantially flat position to a position wherein it forms an outwardly extending leader tab. Another component part of the applicator is a ground section for mechanically grounding a predetermined portion of the enclosure section so that, in response to the progressive application of a tension force to the leader tab and then to following portions of the film unit, the folded enclosure section is unsealed and extended to bring it into overlying relation to the film component outer surface with the liquid holding means in liquid yielding contact with the given area to effect wetting thereof.
To effectively use this type of self-processing film unit, there is a need for a simply constructed processing apparatus which, following exposure of the film component, is operative to first apply the longitudinally directed compressive force to form the protruding leader tab and then to progressively apply the tension force to unseal the enclosure section and move it to its extended position to bring the liquid holding pad into liquid yielding contact with the given area of the film component outer surface.
Commonly assigned co-pending application, U.S. application Ser. No. 436,189, filed on Oct. 22, 1982, discloses a self-processing film unit comprising a sheet-like photosensitive film component and a low viscosity applicator secured to one end thereof. The applicator includes a flat folded and releasably sealed enclosure section having a liquid soaked pad therein. This type of film unit structure does not include a leader tab forming section. Therefore, the processing apparatus with which it is adapted to be used must grip one of the enclosure wall sections and urge it away from the opposite wall section to unseal the enclosure section and then further manipulate it to move it to its extended position.
Such a processing apparatus is disclosed and claimed in commonly assigned co-pending application U.S. application Ser. No. 436,078, filed on Oct. 22, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,381.
In the illustrated embodiment, the processing apparatus includes a movable pick mechanism for engaging one wall of the enclosure section and urging it away from the opposite wall to break the releasable seals about enclosure periphery. The pick also moves the unsealed applicator rearwardly to a partially deployed position over the sheet-like film component. The pick then reverses direction and urges the film unit into the bite of pair of pressure-applying rollers which serve to urge the liquid soaked pad into good contact with the given area of the outer surface of the film component as the film unit is advanced therebetween.
Such a processing apparatus tends to be rather mechanically complex and expensive to manufacure. Also, this type of processing apparatus is not adapted to handle a self-processing film unit of the type having a leader tab forming section.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a low-cost, and simply constructed processing apparatus for use with a self-processing film unit of the type including a sheet-like film component and a liquid applicator which includes a leader tab forming section for facilitating movement of the applicator enclosure section from its initial folded and releasably sealed position to its extended position.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is operable first to manipulate the film unit so as to form the protruding leader tab and then to utilize the leader tab in subsequent manipulation steps to effect unsealing of the enclosure section and its movement to its extended position.
Other objects of the invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter.